hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Spain
Antonio Fernandez Carriedo is a character in the series, Axis Powers Hetalia/'Hetalia: Axis Powers'. He is the representation of the country, Spain (スペイン, Supein). Appearance He has somewhat curly brown hair, green eyes, tanned skin, and wears a tan uniform with 3/4-length sleeves. He is often depicted with his favorite food, tomatoes. In the profile image at the right, he is depicted in a bullfighter uniform (from the Children's Day sketch series). While Antonio's skintone is often tan, he is also shown to be depicted with fair skin in other images. Personality And Interests A cheerful country bumpkin, Antonio was once a super powerful nation and traveler until he was tormented by Arthur, beat up by a younger Alfred, and cast into war and poverty. Despite all his hardships, he remained optimistic and passionate. The source of his constant happiness is the sunshine that's cast over his land. Although he means well, Antonio happens to come off as insensitive and clueless at times due to his inability to "read the atmosphere" (it is said that he does not even try to assess the situation). But it is suggested that he may in fact have "two faces". He speaks in a Kansai dialect. Relationships Lovino Vargas (South Italy/Romano) Main Article: Lovino Vargas Antonio is rather affectionate to Lovino, having raised him from the time he was a child and under his rule. As a result, Lovino takes after him in his culture and customs. In the years of having raised him, Antonio often had difficulty trying to get Lovino to do chores, and had wished that he could have acquired Feliciano instead, due to the younger brother's obedience and "cuteness". He also found Lovino's frequent bed-wetting and harsh attitude to be annoying, though he eventually wound up having to bail him out when he was kidnapped by Sadiq, though their kingdom wound up thrown into debt due to the Ottoman ruler taking over for some time. Francis Bonnefoy (France) Main Article: Francis Bonnefoy The two get along rather well, having grown up and fought in wars together, though Antonio remains oblivious to Francis's more perverted tendencies and cannot see why Lovino hates him. It is said in production notes by Himaruya that their relationship is actually undesirable, yet the two remain inseperable. Francis's bird Pierre is used for communication with him. Roderich Edelstein (Austria) Main Article: Roderich Edelstein He was conquered by Roderich before the Italian Wars, and became part of the Habsburg family through an arranged marriage. The two remained in close contact as allies until the War Of Spanish Succession. Antonio would later ally himself with Francis and Gilbert for the War Of Austrian Succession. In The Anime Antonio first shows up in Episode 01 at the world meeting, and asks Ivan if he's going to say something to stop the quarreling that is going on. He later appears in Episode 10, in a flashback to when Arthur defeated his armada. Francis subsequently arrives and begins to beat him up by hitting him on the head repeatedly with a stick. Antonio later shows up in Episode 14, as the cashier at a busy supermarket. The younger version of Antonio appears in the Chibitalia segments in Episode 02 and Episode 04. In the segment in Episode 02, he offers Chibitalia churros, but later is shown to be one of the other children that bullies both Italy brothers. In Episode 04, a depressed Antonio tells Chibitalia to do everything he likes while he still can (as the Italian Wars approach). Trivia *According to a note by Hidekaz Himaruya, Antonio was only originally going to speak in the Kansai dialect whenever he was excited or around people that were close to him. In addition, Himaruya also revealed that Antonio might as well have "two faces" like Ivan. He also stated that while Antonio treated Lovino kindly, he was stern to his other colonies. In a closer to that note, Himaruya himself wondered why Spain was "historically stuck on Italy" that much. *Himaruya stated that Antonio was also based off a friend of his, which inspired him to give him the Kansai dialect. In addition, it is said that all of the Spanish-language nations will speak in some variant of Kansai. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:European Characters